


Vanilla Scars

by Dragons_Before_Dawn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Before_Dawn/pseuds/Dragons_Before_Dawn
Summary: Loneliness. It was a hallowing feeling clawed deep into the chest, leaving a cavity devoid of feelings that once nestled beneath the ribs, calling it home. A hungry beast hidden under a cage of bones, glaring out with its teeth dripping, wishing, wanting for any decent feelings to quickly steal away. One moment everything is okay, then the reminder that nothing is there in the end turns everything sour.Gladio’s presence was bound to make Ignis’ life brighter. He was bound to make loneliness a thing of the past, close it up and heal it like the pale scars on his skin.In the world of ruin, Ignis is a vagabond. Gladio knows he deserves better.





	Vanilla Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being...21 pages long? It took me awhile to write considering I've been doing nothing but commission work all the dang time, but I feel passionately about these boys and this was on my mind for so long.

Loneliness. It was a hallowing feeling clawed deep into the chest, leaving a cavity devoid of feelings that once nestled beneath the ribs, calling it home. A hungry beast hidden under a cage of bones, glaring out with its teeth dripping, wishing, wanting for any decent feelings to quickly steal away. One moment everything is okay, then the reminder that nothing is there in the end turns everything sour.

Ignis hadn’t felt a loneliness that strongly since his childhood, when he was first brought to live in the citadel to become the young Noctis’ advisor at the ripe age of six. Everyone around him made quick to make him feel at home, though the loneliness plaguing the man’s heart in his later years had been the same sensation, though without the innocent twinkle of hopefulness children tend to spin on their worries.

No, the feeling was not like a child’s. This was worse, the loss of his sight almost made it feel as if time had slowed; not knowing when things were going to return to normal, and nowhere was home. Ignis ventured across Lucis much over the years passed, not staying too long in any one place, always willing to refine his abilities, whether it be cooking, or fighting. When hunts were in need of being done to keep towns safe, he would move to that location and do some work before moving on to the next place. He’d only stay for so long in one place--never returning to a specific area to call home.

At first, the adrenaline from everything going to shit kept him going, and he didn’t mind it so much. Eventually it caught up to him, and the knowledge that neither Prompto, Gladio or Noctis was there with him. The days were then very precise, every day a number on the calendar and the sensation that “this all will end, soon,” no longer mattered. It wasn’t going to end soon, and no one knew when Prince--no,  _ King _ Noctis would return. Only that they had to hold out until he did. It was those nights when Ignis sat all alone in whatever fixed up room they could put him in, deflating after what would be a common work day anymore, hunt and collect, that he let himself be swallowed up by the loneliness he used to never pay attention to. 

Ignis had the locals for companionship, and talked much with the glaives that came through. Only so often would he get to talk with Prompto or Gladiolus, with the help of speech to text and calling through voice. He was always pleased to hear from them, but it was short lived. The moments when they would find each other on the same hunt was few and far between, but golden moments nonetheless. It wasn’t the same without Noctis, in the end.

Without much effort on their part, time passed fluidly and before anyone even realized, nine years had passed since Noctis’ disappearance into the crystal. Despite their best efforts, Lestallum remained the only city in Lucis to stay fully lit, and housed the most people. The outposts around the rest of the kingdom just never felt truly as safe as Lestallum, which was the first place to receive defense against the darkness and the daemons. Right away, Gladiolus’ sister, Iris, made home there, and after a few years, Gladio too. Ignis remembered hearing the news from the man himself and he smiled, even though he ached for a familiar place to call home, himself. He just couldn’t afford to rest when so many places could use a hand from him.

Then one day, when Ignis made for Lestallum for a short stay, he wasn’t sure if he should reach out to Gladio. It seemed trivial, his worries; they were friends since childhood and had so much to do with each other as family would. Though since the end of light and they all went their separate ways, Ignis was always worried he would be intruding if he asked to meet up. Thankfully he didn’t have much time to worry, since almost as soon as he made it into the city his phone rang, surprising him with its suddenness. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey.” On the other side of the line spoke Gladio’s gruff voice, and the familiar sound sent warmth through Ignis’ chest. How he missed his friends. “I heard you’re coming to town.”

Ignis smirked, wandering further into the city. He no longer had a cane, but he could make his way through by sound alone now, and his memory of the city’s layout. “Arrived already. Who told you? Was it little miss Iris?”

Gladio chuckled through the phone, and there’s the sound of keys clinking together, like the larger man was twirling them around his finger. “Yeah, it may have been my sister. She got a cue from one of the Glaives that you were getting yourself a room to stay in.”

“I did in fact procure a room,” Ignis informed. “It’s not exquisite, just an apartment with all the necessities. Something small, considering the families in need live in the larger ones.”

“You might not have even had to,” Gladio said. 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“We’ll talk about it,” The shield quipped, then added, “Where are you? I’ll come by, and we can head back to my apartment to talk. I have some drinks in the fridge we can get into, also.”

The invitation made the strategist smile, something hopeful and warm, something he hadn’t done in awhile. “That sounds lovely. I’m by the gate, I haven’t moved much.” 

Gladio ended their call with a ‘be right there’. Ignis could only confess to himself how it made him happier to be invited so warmly into a friends residence, almost like a flash back to normalcy, or something close to it. He stepped away from the main walkway and leaned against a wall, listening carefully to the chatter going on around him by groups of people.

Usually all stuff he already knew about; the state of the country, the fluctuating of the outposts, whether they’re surviving or not. Another question on when the chosen king would make his return. That topic there was like a bruise that refused to heal. He wanted nothing more than to know Noctis was all right. He hurried to change his attention to a different topic, a different conversation by different people. Something less morbid and confusing, and wouldn’t choke him up. A woman chattered on about a dish she made for her family, frying onions with the potatoes to leave them with a more tantalizing flavor. Ah, a topic about food. That Ignis could listen to without a dagger in his heart.

He didn’t have to eavesdrop for long though, because an ear twitched when in the distance he could hear familiar heavy footsteps, coming out of an alleyway housing the apartments. Gladio didn’t even need to approach him before he turned towards him and walked out to greet him.

“Whoa, I didn’t even call your name,” Gladio said, a smile dancing in his voice. 

“I’ve had lots of time to refine my abilities,” Ignis retorted, smirking. “I know only one  _ musclehead _ . You walk quite heavy.”

“Musclehead?” Gladio laughed lightly, and the sound brought more flutters to Ignis’ chest. Yes...this was familiar. Friendship. “Damn, I didn’t come down here to be called names like Noct used to.” 

The smile on Ignis face didn’t fade. He only faltered when Gladio’s hand made contact with his back suddenly, urging him forward. 

“Come on, I’ll take you to my place so we can catch up.”

They were met with a gate, and they were let in without a word. Even without vision, Ignis could tell they were heading down a tight hall of buildings, the nice apartments that used to be considered almost luxury, but now were known as the only safe zones left. Ignis let himself be guided to a door, entering without question before they started climbing stairs. They remained rather quiet, Ignis knowing they have arrived when he heard Gladio’s keys jingle, and a key being forced into a lock.

“It’s not Insomnia, but it’s home.” The door opened, and a gust of air moved past Ignis. He stepped inside, and the scent, the atmosphere was all so  _ Gladio _ that he knew this was definitely where the man lived. He only wished he could see it to see if the other man was keeping it decent.

“How big is this place?” Ignis asked, walking slowly out of the small entryway, entering the living room. By the acoustics of the room he could tell its size, and he found his way to a couch before sitting down. The room was pretty decent sized, from what he could tell.

“Oh, uh, it’s two bedroom, two bath.” Gladio shuffled with something by the door, the sounds of it being his jacket, Ignis thought. He was putting it up. “Do you want me to take your jacket, Iggy?”

_ Iggy. _ It was always a delight to hear that. How he missed it. “Sure, if you don’t mind.” The smaller man took a moment to wiggle his way out of his outerwear, holding it up for Gladio to take. Before, he would’ve been flustered that he didn’t do it himself, but that was a liberty he gave up when he lost his vision. Now he accepted kind graces from time to time. “I’m a bit surprised they gave you such a large apartment just for yourself.”

Gladio’s chuckle to that was light and almost fake, like the answer to it was silly. “Well, Iris used to live with me. She had the other room, but she moved out recently in favor of her own place, with a friend.” Gladio’s voice came closer, then faded again as he walked into another room, presumably the kitchen when what sounded like a fridge door opened. “Would you like a drink?”

Ignis almost declined out of habit, but it had been a long while since he had actually had a drink with anyone. He much preferred coffee but there was nothing wrong with a buzz from time to time. “Sure, why not.”

“Thatta boy,” Gladio chimed, the sound of two drinks clinking and the fridge door shutting reaching Ignis’ ears. He moved to grab a bottle from Gladio when he heard his footsteps come closer, letting his friend do the rest of the work to put it into his hand. Even over his gloves he could feel the coldness from the glass, noticing that his mouth had actually gone dry, and the idea of a fresh cold beverage was great. “Oh, here.” A tug, then the sound of the bottle cap popping off.

“Thank you,” Ignis muttered before bringing the bottle to his lips, taking a quick sip. It was strong and bitter, and he did his best to hide the grimace when he swallowed it down. “It’s quite strong.”

Gladio laughed at the internal struggle, and Ignis felt the couch shift beside him when the larger man plopped down. “Yeah, sorry about that. It’s, uh, it’s darker beer than usual. Helps on nights when I just want to relax. You don’t have to drink it if you don’t like it.”

Ignis protested by taking another swig, this time keeping a straight face. It burned down his throat but he reminded himself that in a little bit it won’t matter, as long as he has the comforts of his friend. “It’s fine. Though I should warn you, I haven’t eaten since this morning.”

“We should be careful then, won’t take much to get your buzzed.” There was a smile on Gladio’s voice, but also a sense of protection. “I don’t want you getting too unbalanced. I can’t imagine what it’d be like not being able to see.”

Ignis gave a half hearted smile. He wasn’t sensitive about his vision, not after all these years. “I’ve learned how to fight and cook again, what’s handling my drink?”

“I’ll give you that,” Gladio agreed, then a moment of silence fell over the room. Ignis was fine with it; he appreciated the comfort in being able to be quiet with a friend, but Gladio took no time to disrupt it again. “So, tell me, Iggy, what have you been doing since the last time we’ve seen each other?”

The strategist had to put some thought into it. The last time he was with  _ Gladio _ ? It had been a long time. He remembered he saw Prompto rather recently, well, as recent as it went for as long as it had been. Within the last year. Gladio he saw before, and Prompto was there too. It was for a hunt near Hammerhead. It had to have been a year and a half to almost two years, and at the time they hadn’t spent a lot of time together. He hated thinking about that.

“I have been to many of the different outposts. Making sure they are well stocked, well fed, and further working on my own fighting abilities. I’m quite pleased with how it’s been going.”

Gladio hummed in approval, listening. The bottle in his hand made a small popping sound when he removed it from his lips. “And where have you been staying?”

Ignis takes his own big gulp. Talking had to come easier with more alcohol in his system, he believed. “I don’t know how to answer that. I haven’t been living anywhere, technically. I just stay in certain outposts for a short while before moving on. Doing work for each one.”

It must’ve surprised the larger male, because Ignis could hear the slight intake of breath, the surprise. “Still?”

“Still.” Ignis sighed, dipping his head. It wasn’t like he really enjoyed doing it. He wanted to be of use. “I can’t say I haven’t missed having a place to call home.”

“Call Lestallum home,” Gladio said quickly. He cleared his throat and took another sip. “You should finally rest. Well, as much resting as you can. You can always travel out of here to help other places.”

The suggestion was something Ignis really wished he could do. He longed for it. “What about other families who could use my room for themselves, people who really need it? People who cannot fight for themselves?”

Gladio breathed deeply, and Ignis worried for a moment that it was a breath to raise his voice, but it didn’t come. Instead, the larger man’s voice came out almost gentle. “Then stay with me.”

Ignis tilted his head, almost mocking a confused chocobo. “Pardon?”

“Stay with me,” Gladio said again, scooting closer. The movement didn’t startle Ignis like he thought it would. “I have that extra room since Iris moved out, and it wouldn’t be going to waste anymore. You can live with me, and someone else can have the apartment you snatched up.”

Ignis could feel his throat going dry from the suggestion, his chest fluttering with the idea of being close to someone important again. He took another sip, and he could tell he was nearing the end of his beer. No wonder he was starting to feel his head a little warm. “Gladio, I-”

“Come on, Iggy. You deserve to call a place home. Ever since you became Noctis’ advisor, you have been busting your ass. You busted your ass before the fall of Insomnia, and you’re busting your ass still, even with the loss of your vision. You need somewhere secure, somewhere you know you can be completely vulnerable without worrying shit is about to hit the fan.”

Ignis scoffed, furrowing his brows. “I wasn’t worried about that.”

“But things  _ could’ve _ happened. You could handle it, yeah, but there’d be no one close. At least with me we’d have each other.” Gladio took a moment to chug down the rest of his beer, before getting up to fetch another. 

Ignis didn’t respond. He knew Gladiolus had a point. There was no doubting it, he could benefit from it. Why was it so hard for him to just take it easy for once? Why did he always have to push himself? “I suppose...you are right.”

“Damn straight I’m right, and don’t you forget it.” Gladio’s chipper tone had reappeared again, and so had the drinks; Ignis hearing the gentle clink of a fresh beer being placed on the coffee table in front of him. “Here, got you another too.”

“If you keep this up, I’ll have to spend the night regardless,” Ignis chuckled, then downed the remainder of his first drink. He placed it gently beside the new one. 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Gladio said quietly, and Ignis couldn’t help the sudden flush on his cheeks. What should’ve been an innocent response just felt...different with how the other man said it. The smaller man tried to tell himself he was just reading too far into it, and took a swig out of his new beverage.

The shield took his spot beside Ignis yet again, and the aura around him suggested he had more to say. Ignis didn’t open his mouth, and only waited for the other to get on with what he wanted to say. “Forgive me if this is a little forward, but, how has it been going with...other people? You know, dating wise?”

Ah, a question he had a feeling would come up. Thinking about it, he should’ve been taking in a lot more beer if they were going to talk about romance. “It hasn’t “been” anything.”

“I’m sorry if I brought up a touchy subject…”

“You’re fine,” Ignis told him. “I’m not sensitive about it. I just haven’t had the time, and I haven’t met anyone who held my interest.”

Gladio made a noise of understanding, hidden behind a gulp. “Yeah. You’ve always been like that, even in Lucis.”

Ignis smirked, feigning discomfort. “You say that almost disapprovingly.” Ignis turned slightly so he knew he’d be facing Gladio. “If you’re going to be asking me these kinds of questions, then expect them back. What about you? Has anyone taken your fancy?”

Even with his blindness, Ignis could almost see Gladiolus’ smile. Gazing downwards at his drink when dwelling on the question, lips curled just enough to show the white of his teeth. He remembered eyeing a similar expression many years ago, through the flames of their campfire as the night faded to late hours and the younger two boys were nodding off in their chairs.

“No one in particular. I’ve met a few girls and a guy or two who would be interested but it’s mostly just been actionless flirting. Just some thoughts to take home with me.”

Ignis nodded, the alcohol burning on his tongue. He was starting to feel the effects of it; he wasn’t much of a drinker, and the fact Gladio was giving him a darker beer. Nothing too crazy, just a light buzz starting to hum in his system. It was pleasant. “Consider me surprised.”

“Surprised? Ouch.” The hurt is only half fake in the other man’s voice. “I was more worried about other things.”

“Oh? I thought you were more worried about other things many years ago, that one night at camp,” Ignis muttered slyly, remembering back. He could hear the almost joking sound from Gladio.

“You remember that.”

“Of course I do. I have blindness, not amnesia.”

“I didn’t mean it like that…” Gladio sounded a little embarrassed, and Ignis could hear the sound of him scratching his beard. “You just tend to be a little more dodgy when it comes to such topics. Especially  _ during _ that night.”

It was Ignis’ turn to blush. He indeed didn’t talk much about topics such as these. He remembers said night; Gladiolus had been questioning him on his own sexual endeavors. The other two boys were asleep in the tent and Gladio and Ignis were left alone, though drowsy. Ignis had admitted to him that he had no experience. Not even a kiss. Ignis Scientia truly drowned himself in work, and the only hands that travelled along his skin were his own. Gladio had made a small comment about being willing to help him out, since “the world seemed to be ending.” And that was how Ignis very shyly brushed lips with Gladiolus Amicitia, the shield of his king. And then again, but not so gentle. They found a certain passion as it went, a sensation Ignis had never really felt before with another person, and the night ended with the both of them with their hands on each other’s dicks.

It didn’t last long and it only happened once. Not because they didn’t want to, but because everything else started to fall apart.

“It’s not of my usual topics.”

Gladio’s chuckle was heartwarming, a sound Ignis missed so much. His next sentence came out more hushed, a deep baritone that made Ignis want to shiver. “I remember I was your first kiss...and I guess I was your last kiss, too?”

Ignis turned his head downwards, imitating what would be him gazing at his hands. His fingers fiddle with the beer bottle, and he takes another swig. “Yes. You were.” Usually people held their first kisses dear, because it was with someone that meant a lot to them. First boyfriends or girlfriends, people of importance. What Ignis and Gladio did in the past was just for fun more or less, something to get the tension out of the air. No strings attached. Gladio did not ask him to be his boyfriend, he didn’t go back into the tent holding Ignis in his arms. They just calmed down, cleaned up, and resumed what they had. They didn’t have time to let it be awkward, because the world started to grow very dark.

Even still, even if it meant nothing, Ignis could not deny that he remembered the night fondly. The dim light of the fire, the butterflies in his stomach when he leaned forward to get closer to the other man. The way Gladio’s features were outlined, and shadows fell over his cheek with the dancing of the flames. Ignis hadn’t seen someone look so alluring before, not even when he tried to watch videos that were supposedly purposefully seductive. Gladio was-- _ is _ a masculine man, and though Ignis had known he found interest in men, that night he realized he liked men of Gladio’s stature.

Ignis realized he had no idea what his friend even looked like now. He didn’t like the thought of that.

“Gladio,” Ignis breaks their little silence, “I’ve come to the realization I actually have no idea what you look like now.”

“Hm. You’re right.” Gladio placed down his drink, then leaned back into the couch again. “I think I know how to remedy this.” His hands reach out and gently grasp a hold of the blind man’s wrists, startling him a second. Gladio then pinched a glove before pulling it off of nimble hands, and Ignis let him. The other one came off, and his breath only caught in his throat when he felt his bare hands come brushing up against coarse facial hair. “Go ahead, I don’t mind.”

“Oh.” He didn’t expect it, that was for sure. “I suppose I should while I have the chance.” He guided his hands down Gladiolus’ cheeks, feeling the bristle of his beard, feeling how it had gained only a little bit of volume over the years. The majority of the change went up over his top lip, which Ignis smoothed over with his soft thumbs, quiet and focused as he built an image in his head. He could feel the larger man’s warm breaths, soft and gentle like a dying breeze and it reminded him that this person, his lifelong friend was truly there right then.

“Do you ever think back on that night?” Gladio’s voice was a whisper, and he closed his eyes as Ignis’ fingers made their way up. “Since...since I figure, there wouldn’t be many other experiences to think on during the cold and lonely nights…”

Ignis’ fingers trailed the long scar going through his eyebrow and over his eye; a mark from before the fall, something he attained from defending Noctis from some drunkard. “I do.” Above that scar, there’s another that intersects with it. Deeper. Newer, even if by a few years. “If I must be frank with you, it’s excited me quite a few times.”

Gladio’s deep chuckle vibrated through Ignis’ hand. “I’ll tell you the same, then. It’s gotten me through some of those nights when I didn’t want just anybody, but had a heat in my blood.” Ignis’ hands glided through his hair, trying not to bring the locks out of the ponytail. 

Gladio’s hair had grown quite a lot.

“The face you had...you were melting,” The shield added, his voice drifting like he were dreaming of it. “I had never seen someone look so good with my hands on them.”

The intensity of Gladio’s words were causing a heated reaction, a blush darkening on the the blind man’s cheeks. He was flirting, but this flirting didn’t feel like it was going to be the “actionless flirting” that the shield mentioned before. “You looked pretty good yourself.” Ignis felt a little bit of bite on his tongue, he wasn’t sure if it was his feelings or the alcohol talking; most likely a slurry of both, mixing and bubbling in his head as his fingers drifted down Gladio’s face, thumbing over the soft mounds of his lips, remaining unscarred. “I’m sad I’ll never see your face again when you come. It was a look I had never seen on you and I thought about it again and again when I was alone.”

Gladiolus gasped ever so lightly, the other male feeling the intake of breath and smirking to himself. 

“Maybe you won’t see it again, but you could trace the lines as I do.”

Ignis didn’t even have time to retort before the face in his hands suddenly pushed past his grip, the plump lips he had just been fondling now latching onto his own. What surprised him even more was even though it was abrupt, and it had been  _ so _ long since he had any sort of affection or seen Gladio--he didn’t pull back, he only pushed forward. The kiss which was just a pressing of lips immediately transformed as Ignis moved his hands to the back of Gladio’s hair, urging him on to delve deeper. The hunger that had been building and burning ever since that fateful night unleashing in just the kiss, Ignis letting out a very small whimper when Gladio pulled back just a hair.

“You’re okay with this? I know you said you hadn’t been with anyone--”

“It’s fine, I trust you.” Then Ignis pulled him back in. Gladio did not fight any longer, just kissing back with all the force Ignis was pouring into him. He felt a fire in his belly similar to the one Gladio started all those years before. All the loneliness he felt seemingly melted away with each kiss, it did not matter except for that moment between them.

The shield’s tongue begged to delve into his warm mouth, and Ignis let him. Even without sight Ignis kept his eyes closed and pulled Gladio forward until he was leaning over him, pushing him down into the couch, all the while it creaked beneath their weight.

Gladio’s hands found Ignis’ sides, his palms sliding down the cloth of his shirt. It wasn’t any sort of clothing made for fighting, and the larger man seemed to appreciate how he could feel the other’s form well enough through it. His fingers dug through the strategist’s belt line, pulling his shirt up and out from his pants, ghosting his fingers beneath. His large, calloused hands feeling their way along now exposed pale white flesh had Ignis sucking in a breath. He wasn’t used to the touches, it had been so long.

“G-Gladio,” Ignis gasped between their lips, his head leaning back against the arm rest. Gladio took this moment to lower his head and ravage the pale, exposed neck. His teeth bit at the skin under his jawline, and he groaned when Ignis clawed at the shirt over his shoulder blades.

“Shh, I’ll take care of you.” His hot tongue lapped at him, and he ground their hips together so they both could feel each other’s growing erections. 

It was almost overwhelming for Ignis, the sensations washing over him as they progressed. He had no idea his trip to Lestallum would be changing into a passionate endeavor, but even while it was foreign, it was so thrilling and it took hold over him. He only gripped Gladio’s shirt tighter and pulled him closer, his own hips starting to buck up into the warm, large body above him. He groaned when one of Gladio’s hands moved down to cup his ass, holding his hips up to help the grind.

“I want this off of you,” Gladio growled against Ignis’ collar bone, his voice husky with want. His fingers fumbled with Ignis’ shirt, unbuttoning it hastily before stopping halfway down and just pulling it open, buttons popping and one rolling off onto the carpet. He pushed it open and spread his warm hands across Ignis’ skin, dropping his mouth to drag his velvety tongue along a pink nipple.

“I’ll need to sew that back on, you know.” Ignis tried to sound threatening but it all came crumbling down with the attention to a nipple, a hand moving from Gladio’s shoulder to the back of his head, holding him close. He gasped, the sensation almost like electric moving from his chest right down to his dick, which twitched in his tight pants, desperate for attention. It hadn’t gotten much action lately and Gladio’s mere presence was making it difficult to keep his composure.

Gladiolus moaned heatedly against Ignis’ skin at the sound of the other man’s voice, sucking gently at the little bud in his mouth before lifting his head with a dirty smirk. Ignis couldn’t see it but he knew it was there, from Gladio’s next words and just from habit. “Hell, I’ll even sew it back on for you if you continue to make these sounds. Gods, you’re doing things to me, Iggy.”

Gladio just talking about the  _ things _ occuring has Ignis biting his lip hungrily, wishing so much he could reach out and free the larger man out of his confining pants and get his hands on the heavy cock he remembered so well. Gladio wasn’t done, though, and he groaned again when the man gave attention to the other nipple, flicking his tongue across it before sucking gently. Ignis would never beg for Gladio to touch him, but he wanted to so bad as his aching arousal was trapped. He was a sensitive man, and Gladio was just teasing.

“You should take your shirt off too,” Ignis spoke then, his voice breathy and almost unsteady. His other hand still on the other man’s back pulled on the shirt, riding it further up his body. Gladio chuckled and withdrew from his chest, leaning up to pull the clothing up and off his head. He tossed it somewhere else in the room, the soft sound of it landing being the only indication to Ignis. Then the blind man reached up and placed his fingers and palms across Gladiolus’ chest, splaying out on his pecs. His skin was warm, and beneath the skin his heart beat hard but not  _ too _ fast; he was excited though, and Ignis could feel it. 

“Do you like what you feel?” 

“Not much has changed…” Ignis trailed his hands down, feeling the rise and fall of his chest and muscles and large scar, the tightness of the skin over his form. Ten years has not aged him much, in terms of his body. Ignis’s fingers felt him like a sculptor feeling their creation, and he shivered when his fingers drifted far enough down to feel the V of his hips, leading to his waist band.

“Ouch, I hope that’s a good thing.”

“It is. I love it.” Ignis reached for him, pulling him down again for a heated kiss. He brushed his tongue along Gladio’s lips, demanding entry, but only licked into his mouth for a moment before pulling away again. “You’re still just as gorgeous as you were then. I wish I could see you.”

Ignis could feel his smile, almost radiating through his skin. “You won’t have to see me. Just let me make you feel good.” Then Gladio was drifting down again, and Ignis couldn’t stop him as he moved past his chest this time, leaving hot, open mouthed kisses along his pale flesh, down, down until it was becoming ticklish. Ignis’ muscles tensed beneath Gladio’s lips, his abdomen flexing when Gladio’s fingers traced the lines and ended at his belt, undoing it quickly. Ignis didn’t know what to expect, his heart race quickening as he let the larger man undress him, his button and zipper coming undone in record time. He raised his hips as his pants and boxers were tugged half down his thighs, enough to have his aching erection popping, leaning back towards his stomach.

Gladio must’ve been taking a moment to admire him, Ignis thought; taking everything in, since years ago they were hurrying heatedly, not caring for looks and only looking to get off. Gladio’s beard gently scratched along his thigh, his hot breath brushing along his arousal. Ignis bit into his bottom lip, waiting for the attention.

“Since it’s been so long since you’ve been touched, I hope you can hold out.” Gladio leaned his head in and kissed along Ignis’ inner thigh, one of his hands moving to the other thigh to hold him open. When he drew up near his balls, Ignis hissed in a breath.

“I’ve touched  _ myself _ , you know. I won’t crumble beneath your gr-asp…!” 

Gladiolus smirked against his skin, his tongue coming out and lapping at his balls, taking one into his mouth then retreating. “Surprised you, did I?”

“ _ Gods, _ ” was all Ignis whispered, and Gladio took that as the go ahead. He ran his tongue from Ignis’ sack up to the underside of his cock, making sure to press his tongue into the space right under the head, knowing of all the sensitive nerves piled up there. Ignis kept his mouth shut, and instead moved a hand down to thread it into the Shield’s hair, urging him onward. Heat blossomed in his belly like a flower in summer, and all he wanted was for Gladio to get his mouth on him. He wanted so bad to feel that velvety heat.

Gladio had other plans. At least, additional. He pulled away from Ignis’ hold completely, his hands leaving him and the couch dipping as he moved his weight, then suddenly, he was gone. Ignis couldn’t help but lean up, confused.

“What are you doing?”

“Stay right there, don’t move.” Gladio’s voice was moving, disappearing down a hallway. Ignis tried to contain his small frustration, his hand grabbing himself to give light strokes. He shivered at the sensation, pleased to finally have  _ any _ sort of relief. He could hear what sounded like drawers being opened and closed, then a shuffling as Gladio was coming back, without his boots.

“What did you retrieve?” Ignis asked as Gladio came back down to the couch again, nudging himself between Ignis’ legs. He tugged his pants down further, before there was a huff and they were pulled right off, yanked with his shoes. 

“You’ll see in just a moment.” Though Ignis didn’t have to see, he could hear a lid snapping open, and it didn’t take a genius to tell with this context. He didn’t bite, instead he leaned back down and spread his legs for Gladio, hungry for any sort of attention. His cheeks flushed pink--he could feel the heat. He was okay with this, he even did this to himself when he wanted a more fulfilling orgasm. “This won’t hurt. I won’t hurt you,” Gladio added when he brought his lubed fingers to Ignis’ pucker.

“I know. I like it.” Ignis only pushed back against the pressure. The growl in Gladio’s throat only showed that he liked the idea of the smaller man fucking himself on his own fingers.

“Good. Then I’m only going to make you feel even better.” The pressure became an intrusion, one finger sliding in easily with the help of the lube. Gladio leaned in again, licking along Ignis cock until reaching the head. Ignis could only let out a pleasured sigh, blind eyes fluttering shut beneath his sunglasses, pushing back against the fingers, urging the other to push it in further. The sworn Shield hummed, his lips grazing along the sensitive head just as he began to pull the first finger out, then taking the head into his mouth as he pushed it back in. The shiver that crawled down the strategist’s spine was endless, he sighed again, this time louder as Gladio sucked in his flushed arousal.

Ignis’ hand found Gladio’s hair again and a rhythm was set. Ignis cursed inwardly at his own blindness; what he would give to see the sight before him. Gladio’s hollowed cheeks, bobbing his head in pace with his finger delving into the other man’s warm insides. And he was showing no signs of choking, even with no practice, Ignis groaned. Gladio slid in a second finger while Ignis had his head back, distracted, and it earned him a delightful gasp. These sensations were new, the wet mouth on his manhood and someone else’s fingers buried in his body, it was new and it was too much and still not enough. Ignis was starting to want more; his body needed more.

He felt the beginnings of an orgasm forming and it was intensified when he felt Gladio brush against his prostate with his prodding fingers. Ignis tensed up and moaned out, his legs bracing themselves against the couch. Gladio hummed, sucking tightly as he pulled his head back, letting Ignis’ glistening cock fall back against his stomach. “You like that?”

Gladio didn’t let him respond without choking on his own breath, pressing into the spot again and again to milk the moans out of his lover. Ignis didn’t moan loudly, but he couldn’t hold back the sounds emitting from his body, hungry for more. “Y-yes, very much. I want more.”

The Shield was already back to tonguing his dick, lapping at the hard flesh lazily as he pushed his fingers as deep as he could go. A third finger was added, and he didn’t let up on the pace, just kept going as if he didn’t just widen the intrusion. “Like this, Iggy?” He smirked again, knowing, then took Ignis back into his mouth. He deepthroated him, eyes flicking up, watching his lover through his lashes. Ignis couldn’t help but mindlessly buck.

“Not enough…” Ignis breathed, melting into the couch after Gladio pushed his hips back down with his free hand. He felt weird for saying it, and his tongue felt dry in his mouth when he thought of the words. He’s had these dark thoughts for years, even when he was a teenager watching Gladiolus train. Now was the opportunity, he felt, to make fantasies a reality. “I want you inside me, Gladio.”

The surprise had Gladio pulling off of his cock again, swallowing hard to clear his throat. “Wait, really? You want me to fuck you?”

“I wouldn’t find it that hard to believe considering you already have your fingers very well deep inside me.”

The words brought life to Gladio again because he emphasized it by thrusting them in and out again. 

“You already have me prepared, with three fingers.”

Gladio sighed and left a kiss on Ignis’ stomach, beside his erection that rested there. “I don’t have a condom anywhere, Iggy. I’d love to-”

“You don’t need a condom, I don’t mind the mess.”

Ignis made up his mind. His mind and body both craved the attention, and after so many years after having had the first taste of his friend and coworker, he was so desperate. He didn’t know it was that bad until being in Gladiolus’ presence, all alone.

“Fuck,” Gladio huffed, biting at the place he had just kissed. It stung a little, and Ignis hissed. “You’re  _ so _ hot when you’re horny. I wish we had more time back then. I never would’ve gotten enough of you.” 

Suddenly Gladio’s fingers weren’t there anymore, and he sat up on his knees to work his own pants off. Ignis could sense this, and he sat up to help, nimble fingers swatting larger ones away so he could do it. Instead, those larger fingers grabbed Ignis’ sunglasses, pulling them off his face to set aside on the table. Ignis hesitated when he felt the pull, but decided he trusted Gladio enough to do it. He was special, and if they were about to have sex then he very well may see  _ all _ of him.

“You’re still gorgeous.”

Ignis fought a hard swallow, flattered by the words. “Thank you,” he said gently back, followed by a yank of Gladio’s pants buttons, popping them open. He shoved them down, with the help of Gladio who removed them completely and threw them into the great beyond of the room, out of sight and out of mind. Ignis gripped his dick and gave it a few strokes, marveling at its size, which was still the same as he remembered it. Thick and heavy, matching the rest of the man. He could feel his mouth water while fondling it, wanting to reach forward and get a taste for himself, but he had other plans. There is always a chance for later.

“Give me the lube,” Ignis ordered, holding a hand out. Gladio obliged without complaint, and Ignis could tell he was watching with hungry eyes. Ignis poured some of it over the cock in his hands, stroking at it right away, tossing the lube aside. Gladio’s grunt in appreciation was enough to show the strategist that he was doing something right.

“You look so good with your hands around my cock.”

Ignis chuckled, using two hands, wringing them up from the base to the head. He felt Gladio move his hips with him, chasing after his hands. “I wish I could’ve said the same about you, with your mouth full of mine.”

Gladio growled, leaning down to whisper into Ignis’ ear. He licked his ear lobe before nipping it, his breath warm against his skin. “Yeah, you tasted great. I’m almost sad I didn’t get to have you coming down my throat.”

Ignis turned his head before Gladio could retreat and he kissed him, biting at his bottom lip. Gladio kissed back fully, lapping his tongue into the other’s mouth, moaning when Ignis squeezed a palm around his dick head. Ignis pulled back, smirking. “Maybe we can make a next time happen. Then I promise to fulfill that wish.”

Gladio groaned yet again, Ignis feeling his erection twitch in his hand. He lets him go then, and leans back, legs spread on either side of the larger man.

“Hurry, I’m ready.”

“After that, don’t have to tell me twice.” Gladio moved closer and grabbed Ignis’ calves, hoisting them up to wrap them around his waist. Ignis did just so, and he tensed for a moment when he felt the head of Gladio’s heavy cock brush against one of his cheeks. Gladio aligned himself, and slowly eased himself into the tightness. Ignis’s head fell back against the arm rest, and he groaned.

It was so  _ tight. _ He could feel the fullness, the stretching despite the lube; Gladio’s thick length something to truly behold. It stung more than the three fingers did, but he did not want his lover to stop. He tightened his legs, forcing Gladio in, encouraging him. He could take the swell and the burning heat, because he knew it could only get better. Just like adjusting to fingers. 

“How are you feeling?” Gladio asked, his breath heavy. He bottomed out as he spoke, his hips pressed against Ignis’ ass, the warmth strong between them. Ignis could feel everything, even the stickiness of their skin against each other. Being blind had made him acutely aware of everything touching him or happening to him, and this was no exception. He could feel their connection as if he were seeing it with his own eyes; Gladio, deep inside him and throbbing like a drum, their heart beats loud. The pain of being stretched was dulling slowly, but he focused on the sensations and tried to burn them into his mind. He needed to remember everything in detail for later reference, if he could not have his eyes. The last memory he had of such moments were  _ with _ his vision.

“I’m quite all right…” Ignis took a deep breath and relaxed, closing his eyes. He knew Gladio wanted to move, more than anything. He wanted to adjust quickly for him. “This feels…”

“Good?” Gladio tried to finish his sentence. He braced himself on the back of the couch with one hand and beside Ignis’ head with the other.

“Extraordinary.” The strategist gave Gladio a smile, reaching upward to cup at his face, pulling him down for a kiss. It was an action most would give to someone they love, but Ignis needed the comfort. Gladio didn’t pull back, and his kiss was soft and not forceful at all. Ignis only waited a few more moments before tightening his legs again, pulling Gladio into him. “Please, move.”

“I’ll try not to hurt you.” Gladio huffed, slowly pulling his hips back. Ignis hissed under his breath, feeling the pull and friction of the larger man pulling out of him. He didn’t get too far before thrusting forward, diving deep again and making Ignis gasp. The full feeling was still there, and the ache, but it was a pleasant burn. The knowledge he was filled to the brim with  _ Gladio _ , completely under the man and under his control revved Ignis up, and he gripped Gladio’s biceps to hold on as the Shield kept pushing and pulling, thrusting slow until it fell into a rhythm. Ignis had spent so much of his life fighting for control in every situation, analyzing every environment and action and even more so since his blindness, that being in a vulnerable state like this with Gladio was something intimate and arousing to him. Instead of forcing Gladio to lay down so he could take control, he just relaxed against the couch and let the other man have his way with him.

The rhythm began to gain speed as time passed, Ignis letting out soft moans to signify his enjoyment. Gladio kept at it, changing his position as he got more confident, finding thrills every time he found a spot that made Ignis moan louder. The deeper his cock went, the more Ignis thrust his hips in unison, trying to keep it going. The burning became duller and duller until it was nothing but a heat in his groin and belly, and a searing passion between them; hot breath and sweat rolling down skin and scars. 

“Gods,  _ fuck _ ,” Ignis muttered eventually, his breath almost inaudible, but Gladio had heard it. He chuckled proudly, giving Ignis a hard thrust, moving him against the couch with it.

“I love it when you curse. It means I must be doing something right.” He leaned down, capturing Ignis’ lips in a fiery passion--something unlike the kiss they shared minutes ago. Ignis, lost in it all, almost failed to return the kiss. “Tell me, Iggy...what do you want me to do?”

Ignis choked on his own moan, seeing stars as his prostate was struck. “H-harder,” was all he could make out, hoping Gladio would take it, but the larger man seemed to have a game to play.

“Oh, I’m sorry, harder what?” He made a show of it by slowing down and doing shallow thrusts, no longer brushing the head of his cock right into Ignis’ most sensitive spot. The strategist bit his lip, missing the pleasure.

“ _ Harder, _ ” He repeated, moving his hips in hopes of enticing Gladio to move again.

“Tell me  _ exactly _ what you want,” Gladio whispered, deep, husky voice right in Ignis’ ear. It sent a shiver straight to his cock and he didn’t hold back.

“Fuck me harder,” Ignis finally said, letting go of all his inhibitions. “Please, just give it to me, I need it.”

Ignis could almost hear Gladio’s shudder, his large strong hands grabbing his thighs to unwind them from his hips and instead move them over his shoulders. He bent Ignis into the couch, but right away started pounding into him with no regard, hammering back in and hitting that delightful spot Ignis hungered for so bad.

“I love ruining you like this. I could never get you do say things like this in any other way.”

“You’re  _ delightful _ ,” Ignis panted, his hands sliding up from Gladio’s biceps to grip the back of his neck and shoulder, desperate for leverage. He felt himself unfurling with every push, the heat in his abdomen burning and aching, it was something he had never experienced before. He could only imagine sharing this with Gladio. “Don’t stop…”

“I’d never,” Gladio whispered, before ducking his head and picking up pace. Ignis could only focus on the sounds of them; the heavy breathing and the slapping of skin against skin reverberating against the walls of the apartment. Surrounding him was nothing but Gladio’s scent--the same scent that filled his nose when he first came into the apartment. This time it was intense, nothing but sweat and intensity and  _ Gladio, Gladio, Gladio. _ Ignis couldn’t get enough, and as the fire in his lower belly grew and grew and he felt his balls tightening, he tightened his legs over Gladio’s shoulders, his toes curling. 

“I’m getting c-close…” Ignis choked, and Gladio moved a hand down to stroke him. The duel sensations were immense, and Gladio was not letting up on hitting his prostate. 

“Go on, cum for me.” The larger man gave Ignis three hard, deep thrusts before continuing his usual rhythm, rocking the master tactician with every move. “I want to be the reason you let go.”

“ _ G-Gladio-- _ ” Ignis couldn’t think of anything else, his body moving in unison with the man above him, chasing his orgasm like it could save him from the darkness. Gladiolus gripped his dripping cock tighter, lubed with his pre-cum, wringing his wrist up over the head, similar to how Ignis was handling him earlier.

“How do you want me?” A low question met Ignis’ ear.

“Cum inside me,” Ignis pleaded, his pitch raising and fighting as waves of pleasure began to wash over his body. “ _ Please-- _ ”

There was no more pleading to coax out of Ignis, he was already crying out and arching up into Gladio, hips spasming as the larger man milked spurt after spurt of milky white cum out of him. They landed over his belly and chest and a small bit over his chin, and Ignis did not even care. He writhed and whined until the warm waves faded away to oversensitivity, nothing but soft moans passing his lips as Gladio continued thrusting, releasing his now waning erection. 

Before Ignis could complain about being overwhelmed, Gladio began grunting with effort, thrusting harshly and sporadically until he thrusted in hard and deep, stilling for a fraction as he began to unload. Ignis clung onto him as he tensed and shook, thrusting shallowly while he rode out his intense orgasm. Ignis groaned lowly at the feeling.

When the movement finally stopped, Gladio released Ignis’ legs and let them rest down onto the couch again. He leaned down and rested his forehead against the other’s, and Ignis let out a sigh, eyes closing, completely spent.

Before long, Gladio began to chuckle.

“What is it?” Ignis muttered, opening his eyes again, even without seeing. He was only surprised to find the larger man suddenly running his tongue up his belly, lapping up the strips of cum that coated him. All the way up until he met his chin, licking the stripe off before kissing his jawline.

“You looked hot like that.”

Ignis, now having come down from his high, rolled his faded eyes, hoping Gladio was paying enough attention to see it. The response was Gladio slowly removing himself from inside and then relaxing down on top of him. He could feel the semen inside of him starting to move, threatening to leak out of his loosened hole. He grimaced, but with Gladio’s weight over top of him he could make no move to change it.

“Gladio, the couch, it’s going to get messy…”

“I’ll clean up after. Let’s just relax.” The Shield’s voice was already lilting, on the dreamy drift of sleep. Ignis couldn’t deny that he himself was pretty tired, but the speed in which Gladio found comfort in that was amazing to him. Though, he didn’t argue, instead he sighed and relaxed, bringing his arms up to rest over top of Gladio’s, feeling the cooling of their sweat on their skin.

For a moment, all the loneliness that Ignis had harbored felt like nothing but a dream. And perhaps it was a dream, as he stayed there with his eyes closed and Gladio’s warmth laying over him like a blanket. All the years he spent not knowing what was home and who was close to him, for that moment Ignis forgot. It was just him and Gladio and he could be forgiven for thinking they were back in Insomnia, before the fall. The peace he felt almost matched it.

“Stay here.” Gladio’s voice was so quiet and slurred that Ignis might’ve thought he was sleep talking.

“Pardon?”

“Stay here. With me.” Gladio huffed and tightened his arms around Ignis, snaking his arms beneath his body. “Just...don’t go. Ever again.”

The question from before, Ignis pondered. Gladio asking him to stay with him in the apartment. “Saying I could stay in that extra room.”

“Or stay in my room with me,” Gladio said, burying his face against Ignis’ chest. The bristles of his beard were rough and it tickled. “It would make my apartment less pointless...and less lonely.”

Ignis’s fingernails dragged downwards from their original position on his shoulder blades, most likely creating ghosting white lines down his back, creating goose bumps in their path. As much as he wanted to stay, he worried his attention was needed elsewhere.

“I already know what you’re going to say. You’ve put good years out there, helping everyone. We could do what I do, and head out every so often to keep the peace. For right now you could just stay right here. We could…” Gladio stopped for a moment, turning his head to actually look up at Ignis, to judge his expression. Ignis gave him a weak smile. “We could be doing this every night. Not even just this, we could just spend time in each other’s company.”

He made a compelling argument for sure. Ignis wanted to stay, so bad. The world wouldn’t fall apart without him, right? He tried to tell himself that every day but always pushed himself to do more. Even when he was first coming to terms with his blindness, he never rested. Gladio and Prompto did neither but now there is a routine, a limbo amongst all the fighting and maybe, just maybe Ignis could find normality within all the chaos.

“Please Ignis, I don’t want to let you go after having this again, I--”

“Fine.” Ignis bit his lip, and nodded. “Fine. I’ll stay here with you.”

To say that he could feel Gladio’s smile boring through his head was an understatement. Vision or not he could feel the happiness radiating.

“You mean it? You’re going to give up the room you got for here?”

“As long as it means they’re going to give it to someone who needs it more than I.”

“Definitely.” Gladio kissed at his chest, his warm breath ghosting. “I’ll make sure you won’t regret this.”

Ignis smirked, responding first by tugging at the long locks on Gladio’s head. “If you want somewhere good to start, a warm shower is in order. Else I’ll be staining your couch, and these are in demand.”

The larger man groaned, then scrabbled to get up and off of his lover. “Damn, fine. The price of a shower is that I get to take one with you.”

The idea wasn’t a bad one, but Ignis had to make a show of cocking an eyebrow, gently kicking Gladio off of the couch to get moving. Completely cooled and sated, he felt disgusting with the knowledge he was sweaty and leaking. He didn’t even hear Gladio pick up their clothing, instead pad off towards the hall where the bathroom lied.

A few seconds more, and a loud hissing went off, the sound of water roaring out against a tiled wall. Ignis smiled, sliding off of the couch rather ungracefully in attempts of saving the couch. Gladio returned to his side fast to help guide him to the bathroom, and with the larger hand in his own Ignis couldn’t stop smiling.

Tomorrow, he planned on calling in and telling the planners that he has found a place to stay. And he thought that maybe tomorrow Gladio could get him acquainted with the normal affairs of the area.

Gladio’s presence was bound to make Ignis’ life brighter. He was bound to make loneliness a thing of the past, close it up and heal it like the pale scars on his skin.


End file.
